Paradise Found/Transcript
Mission Lilith: "You did it, killer. Mordecai's gonna live. Now, let's take back our home. Sanctuary's still tethered to the facility. See you up top." Colonel Hector: "Wouldn't celebrate just yet, Raiders. The gas is ready. Paradise is coming. There's nothing you can do to stop it." Cassius: "I assure you I never intended to hurt anyone. Hector told me he dreamt of a better Pandora. ''A paradise, he said. I shared that dream! But not like this. The cost is too great!"'' Cassius: "You must stop Hector. I never thought I'd say this, but... Pandora is fine the way it is." Cassius: "Oh -- and if you're still here, Vault Hunter, you tell Hector that Cassius said... ''eat my farts! Oh, no, no, tell him... books are rad! Wait, oh, I've got it, I've got it! I award him a medal for... biggest douche-rocket on Pandora. Point, Cassius!"'' :(Entering the Paradise Sanctum) Lilith: "Find Hector. I'm on my way." Colonel Hector: "Enjoy your last breaths, Raiders. I can feel the roots of paradise takin' hold." Ellie: "Tracking ya, VH. Looks like you're in the bowels of Sanctuary. Get ready for a right-powerful stink!" Ellie: "Better hurry. Sanctuary's spewing spores like a toddler on a bender. Ain't condoning it, but I've seen it." Ellie: "I'm glad Scooter's not around to see Sanctuary like this. If that overblown gas-man Hector vined up her engines, so help me I am gonna smother him to death under a single tit." Ellie: "Those vines are mucking up my gears. Give 'em the old chopped salad, V-H!" Ellie: "You gotta stop Hector. A bunch of trees and breathable air and flowers on Pandora? It's not right, I tell ya! That ain't what Scooter woulda wanted!" Tannis: "I don't have time to mass produce the antidote. If you do not stop Hector from releasing the gas, he will cause a planetary mass extinction. I figured we had, at minimum, six or seven years before something like that." :(Entering the Marcus' Munitions) Marcus: "Vine-freaks in my armory? That's it! I'm not selling his soldiers any more weapons!" :(Entering Moxxi's Bar) Moxxi: "I can dig the vine décor, but the last thing my bar needs is a bunch of mindless freaks who can't keep their tentacles to themselves. Unless they're willing to pay for it." :(Approaching the Raider's Square) Lilith: "The Raiders are the only thing that ever brought this war-torn planet a shred of peace. Pandora's not perfect, but it deserves better." Mordecai: "Hey, this antidote stuff is really working! I think I can walk again! My stalks feel great! Just kidding." Brick: "Hahaha! Alright. And after the Vault Hunter takes Sanctuary, we're leaving Pandora! For real this time." Tiny Tina: "Yeah, we better! Y'all promised me on my next birthday we'd be on some weird-ass planet, with like, seven moons, crazy li'l critters, and cupcake mountains! Maybe I made up that last one. Tina hungry." Mordecai: "The Vault Hunter needs my help! That's it, I'm going up there!" Tiny Tina: "Uh uh uh! You are confined to bed rest, young man! Now drink your soup!" Mordecai: "Uh, Tina? This is just a photo of a rock with the word ''soup on it. You know that, right?"'' Tiny Tina: "Don't you let that get cold, mister." :(Hector Killed) Lilith: "He's gone. You did it! Now grab the Vault Key." :(Vault Key taken) Lilith: "What the... Vault Hunter, get back!" Colonel Hector: "(laughter) You're too late! My roots have grown into the heart of this city -- and next, all of Pandora!" Lilith: "Change of plans, Vault Hunter! We have to get out of here. I'll contain the infection. Get me some eridium! There's a big cache nearby." Colonel Hector: "When I'm done, Pandora will never be the same!" Lilith: "Vault Hunter, I need all the eridium you can carry. Hurry!" Colonel Hector: "My, oh my, what a view. Let's go a little higher." Lilith: "Bring the eridium to me!" Colonel Hector: "You've lost! This ship is mine. The Key is mine. Pandora is mine!" :(Give Eridium to Lilith) Lilith: "Sorry about this, killer. It's the only way. Trust me." Colonel Hector: "You finally stood your ground, Firehawk." Colonel Hector: "But it's too late." Lilith: "I'm not leaving here without that map!" Colonel Hector: "You Vault Hunters're so blind." Colonel Hector: "I have seen the true purpose of the Map." Colonel Hector: "It leads to power you can't possibly imagine." Lilith: "What the hell?" Colonel Hector: "Sanctuary is part of me now. The Vault Map is part of me." Colonel Hector: "You can't destroy me without losing them both." Colonel Hector: "Your dream DIES with me!" Colonel Hector: "What -- what do you think you're doin'?!" Lilith: "Making the call." Colonel Hector: "No!" Outro Mordecai: "Lilith!" Ellie: "She's alive!" Mordecai: "Lil, are you okay?!" Lilith: "Yeah." Lilith: "It's gone." Brick: "Lilith! That... was..." Brick: "... AWESOME! Yeah!" Lilith: "I destroyed Sanctuary." Ellie: "Is the freaky tree man dead?" Brick: "Hey, Roland would've done the same thing." Claptrap: "Worth it!" Tiny Tina: "Holy crap, I'm so jealous! I've wanted to blow up that ship forever!" Tiny Tina: "I'm cool, I'm cool." Tannis: "I calculated that there was a 86.4% percent chance Sanctuary would have" Tannis: "exploded as soon as it reached escape velocity." Tannis: "Perhaps I should have shared that with you sooner?" Lilith: "Sanctuary. The map. Everything's gone." Mordecai: "Hey, you made the call. We're all still here. Nothing else matters." Lilith: "I guess you're right." Mordecai: "So, uh... what now?" Lilith: "Up there, Hector showed me the Map." Lilith: "I saw the Vaults, connected somehow, part of something bigger." Lilith: "I don't know what it means." Lilith: "Look, we may have lost the map, but we never needed it before." Lilith: "We have to find the Vaults before they fall into the wrong hands." Lilith: "We have got to keep searching. And that means leaving Pandora." Lilith: "But I can't go with you. Not yet." Lilith: "Someone has to rebuild the Raiders. We need new blood, new badasses," Lilith: "if we're going to be ready for the next fight." Lilith: "Find the Vaults. No matter how far it takes you," Lilith: "no matter what happens, you will always be Crimson Raiders!" Ellie: "Well, ol' Sanctuary went out in a way that would've made Scooter happy..." Ellie: "... killin' a big ass tree." Ellie: "That was a nice speech back there, Lil. Really tugged at the ol' heartstrings." Ellie: "But why is it that you're REALLY stayin' here?" Lilith: "That Vault Map's still out there, Ellie." Lilith: "And when I find it, THEN I can leave Pandora." Ellie: "I'ma hold you to that, string bean." Category:Transcripts